The Blades Of Destiny
by ultimatekhftw
Summary: When Ventus' dying father gives him a chance to become a superhero, will he take the chance? I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.
1. Devestating news

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter1_

''V-V-Ven!''

''Dad...dad no!'' Ven shouted.

In his dads dying breath he passed Ven a key.'' Take this'' he murmered '' in the basement...use it to unlock...''

He barely managed to get those last words out. As Ven watched his last family member close his eyes for the final time,he pondered about what he was going to do next. He was 16, living is a house now his own. How was he supposed to tell his friends, Sora and Roxas, who looked up to him as a father figure as there father was murdered when they were younger. He decided to push all of these thoughts to one side but as he checked the time on his phone he realized it was 7:30, school started in 1 hour. He wiped the tears from his eyes and set out for home. As he left the hospital he was stopped by one of the doctors.''im sorry Ven your father had stage 2 mcgregor syndrome...there was nothing we could do''

''its okay I just don't know what I am gonna do now''

Realizing that he was going to be late Ven sprinted home to get changed. He brushed his messy

blonde hair, put on his school uniform and looked in the mirror. A voice beckoned through his head''you look just like you're mother'' his father used to say. He tried to hold it in but he couldnt and tears flooded from his eyes. He loved his father dearly and now he was gone and he only had this key to remember him by. He was just about to go to the basement to see what the key was for but a familiar knock brought him to the door.

''Ven,you in there?''one of the voices shouted.

''Come on open up!''The other voice bellowed.

''Sora! Roxas!'' Ven shouted ''Im so glad to see you guys!''

His experssion turned from a happy one to serious as he braced himself for what he had to tell them next. Sora noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder.'' its okay Ven,we know the hospital phoned the orphanage...we just cant believe he is gone''Sora said with clear hurt in his voice. He wanted to cry but being the oldest,at 18, he decided otherwise. Roxas said nothing,only cried. He was 15,the youngest of the bunch, and couldn't cope with death.

Silently they trudged to school ,there eyes brimming with tears. The school day went as follows, the morning and afternoon went great but after school was when things went downhill and fast. Hayner had chosen the wrong day to pick on Ven.''Hey look its Ven-wuss!'' Hayner shouted. Laughter fell on the group after that remark. ''ooh what's this?'' Hayner snapped as he yanked the key from around Vens neck.''GIVE IT BACK!'' Ven and Sora both shouted.

''Give it back,give it back!'' mimicked Hayner. This was the last straw for Roxas as he lunged at Hayner knocking him out. They quickly fled the scene,Ven overjoyed that he had got the key back.

They entered Vens house and ran down into the basement.''Now if I remember correctly this should unlock something'' Ven whispered as he pulled out the key. The key disintergrated.

 _End Chapter 1_

 _ooh ending chapter 1 on a cliffhanger how dare I? Anyways please R &R and I hope you have enjoyed bye!_


	2. First encounter

The Blades Of Destiny

 _Chapter 2_

''Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!'' Ven screamed as he ran around the room.''Where the key! That was all I had left! Where is it! Where is it!''

Ven kept running around the room looking for where the key could have gone,whilst Roxas tried to calm him down. Dust was flying and the worn wooden floor creaked with every step. Meanwhile, Sora just stood in awe as he watched what happened next.

''Um guys...I think you should see this'' Sora says, but if falls on deaf ears.''GUYS!''

In an instant the two had there eyes pinned on what Sora was looking at. It was a gigantic machine with three large glass cylinders,each filled with a blue substance. Next to is was a computer screen with a dvd taped to it. The dvd had 'play me' written on it. Without hesitation Ventus placed the disc inside the pc.

A video,with Ven's dad, plus Sora and Roxas' dad, appeared on the screen. A voice message played along with it.''Ventus,Sora,Roxas. If you three are reading this then we have perished and you three are next in line. You three have been chosen to bare the name of the keyblade warriors!'' ''A great journey awaits ahead. You will meet new people, travel to new places and fight terrible monsters!''

The containers then drain of the blue liquid,revealing three mystical looking blades.

''Sora! Please step up to the blades please.''

Sora walked towards the blades. As he did however he saw one of the blades vanish.

''What?''was all that Sora could get out when he realized that the blade was in his hand.

''Sora your blade,the kingdom key,is capable of great damage. Use it wisely''Ven's dad stated. One by one they stepped up to recive their blades. Roxas' Two Become One and Ven's Wayward Wind.

''Ventus, I love you so much so dont get reckless and get hurt!'' his dad warns.

''Sora,Roxas. Do me proud and kick some butt!'' Their dad adds.''Plus if you pook in the cabinet under the pc, ive signed papers which mean you two can move out of the orphanage!''

All Sora could do was smile but Roxas started running around the basement overjoyed that he can move out of the orphanage.

'' We can finally be out of than prison!'' Roxas screamed.

''Now we are running out of time so need you to do something'' ''Go to the other side of town and find a door with a crown painted on it. Knock three times and go in. Say youre alex and peter's sons.''

Suddenly the message cut off and the blades dissapated.

''Come on guys ive seen somewhere like that across town. Follow me!''Roxas shouts as he bolted up the stairs. Sora followed suit.

''Woah''was all that Ven could muster as he went to go join his friends. As they ran through the dark city night,Roxas could feel something watching them but decided to brush it of seen as they were almost there. When they reached their destination,Sora could feel something was seriously wrong.

''GUYS!LOOK OUT!''Sora bellowed as he dived out of the was of an oncoming car,pushing the other two out of the way.

''Hey Jackass look where you're going next time!''Ventus shouted but the car was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden they where surrounded by fat body and shadow heartless. The gang tried to retreat,but to no avail.

''Summon your keyblade. Don't be afraid.''

''What? Who's there?''Ventus asked.

''Listen to me,hold out your prefered hand''

Ven did this and his keyblade appeared in his left hand. Quickly he was rushed by a shadow but he mercilessly killed it with one slash of his blade.

''If Ven can do it,so can I!'' Roxas thought as he held out his right hand. In a flash of light his keyblade appeared in his hand. He ran at a group of shadows and slashed them down in quick succession. Sora already had his blade out and had racked up quite a kill spree whilst doing so. Now all that were left were the fat bodies. They slashed and they slashed but their blades had no effect on them.

''Its not working! Guys we have to do something else!''Sora shouted.

As he said that gigantic pitch black clouds appeared in the air. Thunder erupted from the clouds striking the heartless and ending them instantly. A woman with short ocean blue hair then came out f the door.

''Quick hurry inside before there are more attacks!'' she shouted.

''Ok but before we do what is your name?''Ven asked.

''Aqua'' she replied before vanishing through the doorway. The other three followed suit.


	3. New living quarters and new friends

The blades of destiny

 _Chapter 3_

AN: _hi guys! Please remember to review and point out my mistakes. Flames will not be accepted though and yes I noticed my mistake in chapter 2. Just threw that in to try mess you guys up heh heh... any ways lets get on with this hopefully mistake-free chapter!_

As they traversed the long winding corridors,Ven thought to himself'''Hm this seems safe...well as safe as we can get considering we are being led through a mysterious maze by a girl named Aqua who we met five seconds ago! Well my dad must have trusted her considering he must have known where his is and been here before so...yeah''

All of a sudden the corridors stop and they where met with a sight of an older man and a younger man fighting with their keyblades and it seems like to the death. As the battle ends with the older man holding his blade to the younger ones neck the fight is called off.

''Ok Terra that is enough training for today,anyway it seems Aqua brought guests'' the old man says.

''Um sir im Ventus,Alex's son and they are Sora and Roxas,Peter's sons. Do you know who we are?''Ventus asked intriguied at what his answer would be.

''Yes I do know who you are but if youre here now then that means that your fathers are...''

''Im afraid so,but sir may I ask how you know them?''Sora quickly interjected after seeing his brother eyes welling up.

''Yes I was just about to say. Me and your fathers were once very good friends before we went our separate ways when I started this dojo for keyblade users like me and my students. I'm guessing that you three have keyblades also?''

The three nodded their heads.

''Then you can stay here and be trained to join the superhero group called the keyblade masters!''

''Erm dont you mean keyblade master there have only been sightings of one of them.''Roxas rudely interjected.

'Yes there is only one right now,Terra,but we are training more! Anyway make yourselves at home! Aqua and Terra will show you around whilst I make dinner!'' the old man says as he rushes out of the room.

''One question Aqua,Who was that?''

''Oh that was Eraqus our master. Anyway should we begin our tour?''Aqua asked.

''Sure lead the way!'' Roxas shouts,excited at the thought of a new home.

After a long 2 hour tour from the bedrooms to the living room and dining room to the indoor pool to the toilet?! Anyway...after the tour they are told that Eraqus wants them for dinner so they all gather at the dining room to eat.

''This food is very tasty!''Ven struggles to get out of his stuffed mouth.

''Thank you for once someone likes the fish guts!''Eraqus replies.

Almost instantly after that statement,Ven spits the food out. Sora and Aqua facepalm whilst the other three just laugh hysterically.

''Listen up training starts tomorrow so get some rest. Also Aqua your mark of mastery exam is coming up soon and Terra I need you to help me do it. That is all for now.'' Eraqus says whilst yawning then taking off to bed.

''Alright guys im off to bed too see you in the morn'' Aqua says before exiting the room. Terra followed suit.

''Well guys what do we do now?''Roxas asks.

''Well we could go to bed like everyone else or...''

''You thinking what im thinking Ven?''

''You know it Rox''

''POOL PARTY!''the two of them shout before stripping down to their boxers and diving into the pool. All Sora did was look at them,before facepalming again and heading off to bed.

 _End Chapter 3_

 _Thought id just add in some humor cos the story was getting a bit too Simple and clean if you know what im saying. Roxas and the gang have found their Sanctuary but how long will it last? Ok ill stop now. Ive noticed lots of views but no reviews so please R&R so I can improve the stories for you ad !_


	4. nightmares

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 4_

As Sora looked out of the window in his somewhat tidy bedroom he saw something quite weird. It was snowing. Sora hadnever seen snow before as Twilight town,the town that they live in,has relatively warm weather all year round. It was quite early in the morning though so instead of waking everybody up,he just watched and admired the snow falling onto the moonlit streets.

Ventus,on the other hand was sound asleep after his late night 'party' with Roxas. They were in the pool for about five minuets before getting tired and going to bed. He kept dreaming about the keyblade and about the powers he had yet to unlock through his training under Eraqus. So far they had learned magic but he knew there where more powers yet to be mastered and that in order for him to unlock them he would just have to train harder. At the back of his head though he kept having thoughts about Aqua. You see Ven had a _little_ crush on her but feared that she would turn him down so to build up his courage,he had dreams where he would ask her out and she would say yes and they would get married. _AN:a little creepy if you ask me._ Anyway whilst he did this his dream came to a crashing halt as a figure appeared. He looked just like Sora just with jet black hair and bright yellow eyes. Above him read the words: Beware Vanitas. Around him where the dead corpses of everybody and then he lunged at Ven. This instantly shocked him out of his slumber with a scream,which didn't wake anybody but made Sora quickly run to his room.

''Ven are you ok?''Sora asked as he rushed in.

Seeing Sora didn't help though as he looked just like Vanitas in the black of the night.

''Get away Vanitas!''Ven shouted as he threw a punch at Sora,who easily caught it.

''Ven it's me! Sora! Now calm down and tell me what's wrong!''

This snapped Ven out of his scared trance as Sora flipped the lights on revealing that he was Sora.

''O-Ok''Ven said whilst shuddering''I was having a dream about...someone''

Sora gave him a puzzled look before figuring out who he was talking bout and laughing in his head.

''Then all of a sudden a boy that looked just like you appeared but he had black hair and yellow eyes. Above him where the words Beware Vanitas.''

''Anything else?''

''Yes a-around him were the corpses of everybody''

''Ok I can see why you were scared but im afraid you will just have to shrug it off. We have our mark of mastery exam today''

''I know you're right. So...early breakfast?''

''Sure! Now that's the Ven I know and love!''

Whilst those two rushed down stairs to eat, everyone else were just starting to wake up. Terra put on his normal garb and went downstairs to see Ven and Sora eating.

''Hey can you make me some?''

''Yeah no problem!''

Aqua and Roxas soon joined them before Eraqus came down to make some announcments.

''Ok guys here is how the exams are going to go. It will be a team match:Ventus and Roxas vs Aqua and Sora. First pair beaten into submission loses but don't worry this test isnt based on who wins but on how you fight.''

The four just nodded before heading off into the training room to practice.

Terra just sat back as he didn't have to do the exam. Instead he had something much bigger in store,he had a mission. His mission was to infiltrate Maleficent's base and try to get more information on what she was planning. He was to be sent off as soon as the exam started so he wasn't worried about and so nobody knew that he had left.

It had been four hours since they had eaten breakfast and the test was in full swing. Aqua had just fired a blizziga at Roxas who dodged it and fired firaga before following up with an aero. Sora quickly jumped up and blocked the attacks and then laid a 3-hit combo on Roxas's chest and finishing it with an thundaga. Roxas fell over before getting up and spitting blood. Ventus and Sora then went into a duel,each of them landing a couple of hits on each other. Aqua took this opportunity to shoot blizziga at Ven and it hit him in the back,knocking him out cold. _AN: Cold get it? No? Ok._ Now it was just the three. Sora and Aqua took. advantage of this by constantly firing fire spells keeping Roxas on the defensive. Roxas wanted this though as he was busy charging up a thunder spell. After 3 grueling minuets for Roxas of constant dodging,the spell was finally charged.

He cast the spell and quickly cast reflega to block it. The spell filled up the whole entire room catching the duo off guard. They were both hit and severly damaged by the spell therefore declaring Roxas the winner. All four of them passed the test and were given the mark of the master.

''Well done Sora,Roxas,Aqua,Ventus. You are now masters and can help with the fight against the darkness.''

''I think this deserves a party!''Sora said.

''A POOL PARTY!''All of them shouted.

''Ok you have earned it''Eraqus said bluntly.

Meanwhile,whilst they were partying away,Terra arrived at his destination:The World That Never Was.

 _End Chapter 4_

 _Hope you enjoyed! I just realized that this is my longest chapter yet! I'm planning on having a 1 chapter every two days schedule. PM me if you want it changed. Also im holding a vote to see which villans are going to be in the story. 1 rule: they must be from kh or disney. PM me with who you want and ill count them up. Also I will put out a chapter tomorrow instead of the day after cos its christmas! Next chapter will go into more detail on terra's mission and also on the villans bye!_


	5. Missions and mysteries

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 5_

''Terra,come in Terra!''

''Yes Master im here''

''Are you aware of the mission?''

''Yes. Local gangs have been terrorising the public and I need to take them out.''

''Ok see you when you get back.''

Terra was in the middle of the street, in the middle of the city,in the middle of the night. It was cold and raining so he could barely see as he traversed the long road.

''Hayner, Seifer. Come Out ,Come Out wherever you are.''

''Right here!'' Seifer yelled as he lunged at Terra,dagger drawn.

Terra quickly flipped over him and took he weapon before throwing it out of Seifer's reach. Hayner then tried to stab him in the back but Terra once again flipped over him and disarmed him. All three of them then engaged in hand-to-hand combat,Terra still having the upper hand. Whilst this was happening, they where being watched by someone.

''Yes that boy will make a fine vessel.''

As Terra knocked out Hayner he said ''This is what you get for messing with this city! Now scram it's pretty clear that I have won.''

''Ahh but you see,WE HAVENT EVEN BEGUN!''

Suddenly Hayner sprung to his feet before disappearing entirely. Seifer followed suit. All of a sudden Terra was surrounded by Heartless. With his Keyblade drawn he tried to take out most

of them,but there were too many.

''Master there has been a slight change of pla-'' ''AHH!''

Terra screamed in agony as heartless dug its claws into its back. He fell to floor, weak from pain and the cold. As one of them jumped for the kill,they all disappeared.

''I dont want you dead''

''Huh? Who's there?''

''You will find out soon enough. Terra.''

''Who's There? Come out you creep!''

But the person had gone. Before he left though Terra caught sight of something. A keyblade. It had a blue eye on its top and was grey. Terra was there on his own. He tried to walk back to his base but passed out from blood loss.

Meanwhile:

''Hey guys have you seen Terra around here?''

''Nope. Sorry Aqua. How about you go and ask the master?''

''Ok Sora.''

Aqua really wanted to see Terra as she felt like she hadnt seen him in forever. She had already asked Ven and Roxas whether they had seen him but neither of them had. As she made her way to her master's room she could hear him shouting a name. Terra's name. Over and over again as if he was worried. Maybe thats why she hadnt seen him. Was he hurt? She was about to find out the hard way.

''Aqua! Sora! Ventus! Roxas!''

Quickly all four of them crowded his room.

''What is it master?''Roxas asked.

''Its Terra. Isnt it?''

''Yes Aqua. I sent out on a mission about an hour ago. He hasnt replied in 30 minuets. I need you to go and check up on him and bring him back.''

''Ok master!''All four of them shouted as they rushed out the door.

''And be safe! Oh what am I gonna do with them...''

The group rushed to the scene,not letting anything slow them down as they went to help there friend. When they arrived to the scene though,they were shocked to see Terra lying in a pool of his own blood.

''OH MY GOD TERRA!''

''h-hey aqua, h-h-how are you?''

''Im not good now that I have to see you like this!''

''What happened?'' Ventus asked.

''First I was fighting Seifer and Hayner,but then I was ambushed by heartless and this guy was there telling me that he didnt want me dead and that id find out who he was soon enough.''

''Anything else?''

''I did see that he had a keyblade. It had a strange blue eye..eye...eye...''

''Stay with me Terra!''

But he passed out. Aqua picked Terra up on her back and the five of them set out for home.


	6. Wounds and wizards

The blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 6_

''Terra!''

''M-Master...''

''Master on the way back we tried to heal him and give him potions but they had no effect''

''Ok Ventus let me take a look at him...''

Ventus ,Sora ,Roxas and Aqua all helped pull Terra onto Eraqus' bed. They turned him over to check out his wound and were horrified when they saw it had gotten worse. The blood had stopped but there was now black mist seeping out of the gashes.

''Oh no this is really bad...''

''What is it master?''

''You see, this is no ordinary wound, this could only have been caused by a heartless summoned by someone with a heart of pure darkness,and the only person I know with a heart as damaged as that is...Xehanort.''

''XEHANORT!''

''I thought you said that he was only a legend?!''

''I did Ven, only because I didn't want you to get scared,b ut be warned everything I said was very much true''

''So that means that he is one the most powerful people to ever live!''

''Yes Sora that is correct but I know you four can overcome him...''Eraqus paused for a second then carried on ''My friend Merlin will know more about this wound, he lives in the city of Radiant garden.''

''Aww isnt that like a gizillion miles away?''

''QUIT YOUR WHINING!''

''geez aqua dont get your knickers in a twist''

''I swear to god roxas if you dont shut the f-''

''GO NOW!''

''yes master..'' they all replied as they left the base and set out for the city on there gliders

On the way there Sora noticed something so he left telling everyone he needed to check something out and that it was small. What he saw though was nothing of the sorts. There was a girl, running along the blue fields that surrounded the city. She was being chased by 2 figures in black robes and they didn't look like they just wanted to have a chat. She was screaming help but no one heard her. No one but Sora.

As Sora landed on the scene he was instantly bombarded by energy attacks. He quickly cast reflega to deflect them and a explosion of light formed around him. This caught the two figures off guard

but the girl was not fazed. She was however astonished at the power that Sora possessed. The figures,who were clearly defeated, quickly retreated and the girl was safe.

''Your safe now you can come with me''

''Thank you! Wait what am I doing I should be introducing myself. Hi im Kairi. Who are you?''

''Sora.''

''Wow that is a cool name.''

''Thanks now lets get out of here before those guys come back.''

Meanwhile,the others had already reached Merlin's house and were bombarding him with questions.

''Alright!Alright! Settle down!''

''Sorry Sir..''They all said in unison.

''Now tell me what the problem is.''

''Our friend ,Terra, has been hurt in battle and his wound has black mist coming out of it.''

''Ok that does sound serious. Namine please bring me my book of knowledge!''

''Ok master.''

Namine, Merlin's apprentice quickly ran to fetch the book. On the way back she locked eyes with Roxas. She lost her focus and tripped,causing her to drop everything she was holding.

''Oh Namine what am I going to do with you...''

Roxas and Namine just blushed,before returning to the task at hand . Merlin picked the book up and just as he was about to open the page,Sora practically broke through the door with Kairi still in is arms.

''Man you're strong!''

''Thanks!''

''Doorus-Rebuildus!''

As soon as Merlin uttered those words the door was rebuilt.

''Anyway can we please get on with the task at hand!''

As soon as everyone had finished filling Sora in on what he had missed and Sora introduced them to Kairi they were ready to go.

''O-MAGICAL-BOOK TELL US ABOUT TERRA INGURY!''

''The book says that in order to cure Terra we have to kill the person ho inflicted the blow or kill the person who summoned the creature to do it within a week or the person will be possessed by darkness!''

''Well then what are we waiting for?!''

''THIS'' said a deep voice.

''Oh no its them again. Protect me Sora!''

''I will Kairi I promise''

And with that Sora used an old technique that his master had taught him. The teleport spell. It could be used to get him and his allies out of a tight situation but it would severely hurt the caster.

As soon as they all appeared,safe in the base,Sora collapsed.


	7. Tragedy

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 7_

 _AN: Don't worry guys I haven't forgotten about this story and by the look of this you guys haven't either. I have finally decided on a updating scheme. It will be once every other day. I hope this chap will make up for my lack of updates. Also the chapter is dedicated to Black Sceptre and his 'Ghost Rider' fic. He inspired me to write this so I suggest you go check him out. Anyway lets begin._

''Sora! Sora are you ok?''

They kept on nudging, desperately trying to find out if he was still alive. ''Move aside!'' Merlin shouted. ''Let me see to the boy...'' Whilst Merlin was dealing with Sora, Eraqus called Aqua, Ventus and Roxas to his side. They explained to him what happened, or what they saw at least. Then Eraqus said ''Good thing you mention those hooded creatures because that's what I wanted to talk to you about. These creatures have been seen lurking around the badlands and have been terrorizing the people of radiant garden. I want you to go and take a look. Also this could help you with finding Xehanort,as I suspect that he has something to do with this.''

''Ok.''

''WAIT!''

The duo stopped in there tracks as Merlin called them over.

''Before you go let me add an enchantment to your keyblade armor.''

Suddenly all three of them were surrounded by a white light. Once it disappeared, Ven asked ''What does it do?''

''You will find out soon enough... Now go!'' Merlin replied as the trio left the scene. ''Oh Sora what am I going to do with you...''

Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine creeped off to take a look around the new building.

''K-K-Kairi im not sure was should be doi-''

'' oh can it! Cant you just loosen up a little and have some fun? Now lets see what's in this room...''

''O-Ok...''

As they walked in the first thing they noticed was that they couldn't see. It was broad daylight and Kairi even toured on the light switch,which was located outside of the room,but alas they couldn't see a thing.

''I think we should go now Kairi'' Namine said frightened at what they might find.

''No. I want to see more. You can go if you want.''

Namine was shocked. Kairi had never been nice to her before. Ever since she can remember Kairi would always pick on her for being Merlin's 'servant' and would constantly be mean to her because she was afraid of a lot of things. She would always just ignore it but now she was being nice? Something must be up. Namine was about to leave when all of a sudden Kairi screamed. This alerted everyone in the house that something was up as they all ran up to see what was going on.

What they saw when they went in was something I can only describe as nightmare inducing. Terra's scars had now doubled in size and the black mist had become thicker almost to the point of it being impossible to see even with a light spell. Terra's body was also covered in black and purple lines that raced across his skin. Kairi was puking,Namine was crying,Merlin was looking through his book of knowledge see what this meant and Eraqus was cursing.''Xehanort! You will pay!''

Sora,who was still recovering from his injuries,limped up the stairs to see what was happening and when he found out his reaction was one of anger. ''Xehanort! Xehanort! Why are you doing this?! If you want to hurt us so bad why don't you come out and fight me like a man?!''

''Sora are you insane?! You're still recovering from your injuries of you fight him you will get your self kill-'' Kairi screamed as Sora was kicked out of the building by none other by Xehanort himself.

''So you want to fight me then? Come at me. Amateur.'' Xehanort said as they began their one-sided battle.

Meanwhile, Ventus and the gang had made it to the badlands, and were faced with an uncanny and easy defeat Hayner and Seifer in battle. '' Ha! We got sent on a mission to fight these lowlifes? Come on guys lets go'' Ven laughed as he and Roxas summoned their riders.

''Wait you guys. I can sense that something is wrong.'' Aqua called as she atopped them in their tracks. ''No way! We should just leave them here and be on our way.''

''I suggest you listen to the girl. Roxie.'' Seifer said as he and Hayner started to transform. Their head did full 360's as they fell apart to reveal the hooded creatures underneath only this time the hoods were down revealing hideous grey creatures. As soon as they transformed, Aqua was the first to attack with a barrage of magic spells, followed up with some slashes. This,of course, had no affect on the monsters as the one that used to be Hayner, grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the side. Aqua landed on her feet and activated her keyblade armour giving her a boost in strength. The boys activated theirs as well. All three of them then proceeded to take in turns attacking the beasts in quick succession. Once again however, this had no affect on the monsters as they just knocked them away. The trio fell to the ground,defeated,as the monsters charged up their final attack. However all of a sudden the trio started glowing white. The monsters,scared,fired their attacks but this time their attacks had no affect. The group then started floating and in the heat of the battle started drawing letters in the sky. They spelled out: _DIE._ All of a sudden there was a explosion of light. Once all of the light had dissipated the creatures were no more. The trio said no words,too astonished at this new power they possessed. They just summoned their riders and headed of home,Victorious.

Sora,on the other hand was not doing so great. He was losing. Bad. Xehanort already had the upper hand and with Sora's injuries,he didnt stand a chance of winning. But he wasnt fighting for that. He was fighting to save his friends and possibly the world from this man's evil. He ran towards the old man slashing away at him but to no avail. He blocked every single attack and came back with more leaving Sora on the defensive. Everytime it looked like Sora was getting the upper hand, Xehanort put him in his place. ''Foolish child! Do you really believe that you can defeat me?''

''I have to try! Evil like you must be banished from this world!''

Sora and Xehanort then engaged in a blade clash. Sora looked like he was about to win...until his injuries kicked in. Sora screamed out in pain and as his allies tried to rush out and help him they realized that he had put up a dark barrier around the house. ''Damn you.'' Eraqus said coldly as witnessed Sora's agonizing defeat. Xehanort then proceeded to kick Sora far then teleported to kick him again. He did this over and over as his friends were forced to watch. ''I believe I have had me fun'' Xehanort said with a evil grin as he picked Sora up by his arms and broke them both. Sora screamed so loud that it could be heard in Radiant Garden everyone was crying,they didnt want to see a loved one die to the hands of him. Not another one! Eraqus though. He had had enough. He screamed overcome by rage and kept slashing at the wall. Everyone told him to stop that he wouldn't make it but he didn't give up and managed to break through. When the trio arrived they saw Sora on the floor,and the two keyblade masters ready to duke it out once and for all.

 _AN:I hoped you liked it and that this made up for my lousy updates. Once again I suggest you check out black Sceptre he is amazing. Please review so I can know if I need to make any improvements. Bye!_


	8. Tragedy: part 2

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 8_

 _Sora screamed so loud that it could be heard in Radiant Garden everyone was crying,they didnt want to see a loved one die to the hands of him. Not another one! Eraqus though. He had had enough. He screamed overcome by rage and kept slashing at the wall. Everyone told him to stop that he wouldn't make it but he didn't give up and managed to break through. When the trio arrived they saw Sora on the floor,and the two keyblade masters ready to duke it out once and for all._

''Xeh-han-ort!''

''Ah,hello my old friend'' Xehanort replied as he threw Sora to one side.''It has been far too long since we had a showdown. This time though,ill remember to finish you off like I did to her...''

''DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!'' Eraqus said filled with rage as he ran at Xehanort, keyblade raised.''Ah yes, she was one of my 'failed' test subjects...but her death was necessary to create the ultimate weapon!'' Eraqus slashed at Xehanort like a wild animal. This made it easy for him to block all of Eraqus' attacks. ''Hmm. It seems whilst you were busy training your students,you have lost your skill. You're not fit to be a master anymore.''

''SHUT UP! I WILL AVENGE XION!''

Eraqus yelled as he shot a light ball at Xehanort. The attack looked like it was going to land but in the nick of time a masked figure appeared to deflect the blast.

The mask faded away to reveal a boy almost identical to Sora but with jet black hair. ''Hello master. What can I do for you?''

''Please. Dispose of the trash.''

''No problem'' the figure said with a smirk as he charged up an attack. Eraqus was ready with a block but to his surprise,the attack didn't launch at him...it launched at their home. Eraqus watched in horror as the attack passed through the barrier and hit the house. Kairi and the others went flying up into the air screaming for help. It was then that the trio took action,trying there hardest to get through the barrier...but to no avail. Everyone inside the barrier hit the ground,hard. After that they didn't move. It was then that the barrier gave out and the trio moved in. Roxas sprinted to Namine and removed his helmet. ''Nami its okay! Everything is going to be okay!''

''R-rox...''was all that Namine was able to muster before she passed out.

''We need to get them to a hospital. NOW!''Ven screamed as he picked up Kairi and Ven picked up Namine. All Aqua did was cry. Why you may ask? Because Merlin had just passed away. For Sora time had stopped. He was unconscious,but in his mind he saw one thing. Kairi. It was all he could think about right now. He had known her for such a short period of time,but he felt like it was forever.''Hey Sora''

''Hi Kai''

''Look you need to wake up. We need you out there. Merlin's dead and the master is close. You need to wake up!''

Suddenly a white light surrounded Sora and he woke up to find that his arms were fully healed. He also saw the state of the house and the man he had been looking for stood right in front of him.

Eraqus landed on the floor,defeated by Vanitas. Sora quickly ran over to his near death master to heal him but he was stopped. ''Sora...this i-is the end for me. Y-you need to protect them. Now dont get angry or upset. It will affect your performance. T-Tell aqua and the others that I loved them like they were my own and that there parents would be proud of them. X-Xion im sorry I couldnt-'' Eraqus was cut off by a blast from the masked boy.''Stop it Xehanort! You dont have to-'' Sora was cut off by another blast directed at his master. He tried to block it...but wasn't fast enough. The blast exploded and took his master's body with it.''NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''Sora bellowed. It was so loud it could by heard from the Agrabah Desert. Sora got up speechless and turned to face the two.''You. I'm gonna make you wish that you were never born!'' Sora screamed as he ran over to the old man. He was stopped by Vanitas though. ''Fine if I have to take out more trash. Then so be it.''

AN:Sorry  
for the Semi-late update! 2 words: mum issues. Anyway make sure to  
review,follow and fav so you know when I update. Bye!


	9. Sora

AN:This chapter has blood! BE WARNED.

The Blades of Destiny

Chapter 9

Now where did we leave off last time? Oh yeah,now I remember. Eraqus and Merlin have perished, Kairi and Namine have been taken to the hospital and Sora? He was pissed. ''Hah! If I can defeat that piece of shit you call a master the why should I be scar-'' Vanitas was cut of by what he thought was Sora's keyblade. ''But that can't be! There's no way he is that-'' He was once again cut of by Sora. He slashed Vanitas in the face and all over his body multiple times,leaving him with multiple gashes. Vanitas,the masked boy who defeated Sora's master,was losing to his pupil. Seems like a bad case of karma. Xehanort noticed this too as he watched the battle unfold. What shocked him though was that Sora wasnt using his keyblade,he had claws. Black splotches soon started appearing on his body and his eyes started to turn yellow. Sora had been consumed by rage and despair and that transformed him into a monster. His skin,if you could call it that,was jet black and looked like it was slowly melting off. His eyes were as yellow the golden sun and purple steam came from his skin.

Over at the hospital,Kairi and Namine were in hospital gowns, laid on two hospital beds. The room they were in was a radiant shade of white as was everything else in there. It was bland,even for a hospital. A doctor came out of the room to see a griefing Aqua who was being comforted by Ventus,and Roxas pacing up and down the corridor,which was also white. ''You may see them now,'' she said with a expressionless face and a monotone voice. The trio walked in and were horrified by what they saw. Kairi had her chest bandaged up and was covered in scars all over her arms and legs,probably from glass. Her head was bandaged up but her face was surprisingly untouched. Namine wasn't so lucky. She was in the same condition as Kairi but she had a massive scar on her cheek. Roxas ran over to her and comforted her unconscious body. ''Oh,Nami,Why did they have to attack you?WHY?!'' Roxas shouted '' .pay. I'll make sure of it.'' he then kissed her bandaged forehead. All Aqua could do was stare at Kairi's emotionless body. She then turned to Ven and cried into his chest. They stayed like that for sometime until they heard Kairi mumble something. It sounded like Sora. The redhead then sprung up from bed and shouted ''Sora! He needs help!''before dropping back into unconscious mode. Aqua was shocked, but then turned to the boys. They knew what this meant. She could see in Roxas' eyes that he didn't want to go and that he wanted to stay with the girls,so she grabbed Ven and left without a word.

If Roxas could see Vanitas right now,he would be extremely pleased. He was a bloody mess and one of his arms had been torn off. His mask had holes in it revealing his face. Sora,was busy licking the blood off of his fingertips when he broke down on to the floor and started breathing heavily. Vanitas took this as his chance and struck Sora in the back multiple times with what looked like a keyblade of his own. Sora writhed in pain,or at least it looked like he was. His soul was in another dimension so he felt no pain. Sora wandered around in this new plain until he had a vision. It was a vision of the world in shambles and covered in darkness. What he saw next was what shocked him though. He saw Terra sat down laughing manically at the dead corpses of him and his friends. He screamed,wanting to get out of this vision. He did,but was immediately thrown into another one. He still saw the world in shambles but a dead Xehanort and an alive Terra. All of his friends where there too. He heard a voice boom in his head. ''Choose!''

He murmured '' The Secon-'' but blacked out before he could finish.

In the real world,Vanitas was still beating on Sora but to no avail. Suddenly the black splotches on his skin disappeared. His eyes went from yellow to white and his clothes went from black to black and white (AN: his final form suit). He then did something that had never been done before and summoned two keyblades! ''You have spilled the blood of innocents. And that I cant forgive'' Sora boomed. The last thing Vanitas saw was Sora's godly form and his master turning away from him in disgust. Sora then flew past him at the speed of light and landed on the ground as if nothing happened. Suddenly millions of tiny cuts appeared on Vanitas' body as the red liquid gushed out of his body. He tried to call to his master but he was ignored. His body fell in a pool of his blood. Sora didn't even bother looking at his fallen foe and stared straight at his opponent with clod eyes ''Ready for round two?''

Xehanort smirked '' I am. But you cant fight me right now. You see I have put bombs all over the world and with this remote I can detonate them all.'' Sora's eyes widened and his form expired. Aqua and Ventus had just arrived to hear that piece of info and they were not pleased. ''Why are you doing this Xehanort?! Why are you hurting all of these people!'' Aqua yelled. Ven could see they hate and anger in her eyes. ''WHY?BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE NEED TO SEE THE TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!'' Xehanort yelled as he pressed the button. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade rider and fled the scene followed by Aqua and Ventus. What they forgot though was Terra's body and that was just what Xehanort had planned. He walked over to his body and poised his keyblade. '' Oh Terra you could have been my pupil...but you refused. Now _YOU HAVE NO CHOICE.''_ Xehanort said as he readied his keyblade to posses him '' JOIN THE EVERLASTING DARKNESS!''

AN: _Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Will they defuse the bombs in time? Will XEHANORT BECOME UNSTOPPABLE? Will the girls pull through? Find out next time._

 _Anyway review review review!_


	10. False victory

An: don't worry im not dead just writers block and social issues don't go well with trying to come up with ideas. This should be my longest chapter yet so get your snacks and get ready for a wild ride.

The Blades of Destiny

 _Chapter 10_

 _Xehanort smirked '' I am. But you cant fight me right now. You see I have put bombs all over the world and with this remote I can detonate them all.'' Sora's eyes widened and his form expired. Aqua and Ventus had just arrived to hear that piece of info and they were not pleased. ''Why are you doing this Xehanort?! Why are you hurting all of these people!'' Aqua yelled. Ven could see they hate and anger in her eyes. ''WHY?BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE NEED TO SEE THE TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!'' Xehanort yelled as he pressed the button. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade rider and fled the scene followed by Aqua and Ventus. What they forgot though was Terra's body and that was just what Xehanort had planned. He walked over to his body and poised his keyblade. '' Oh Terra you could have been my pupil...but you refused. Now_ _ _YOU HAVE NO CHOICE.''__ _Xehanort said as he readied his keyblade to posses him '' JOIN THE EVERLASTING DARKNESS!''_

''Sora! What is the plan?'' Aqua asked him as they zoomed through the air at lightning speed.

''Aqua,go get Roxas and check on the girls.'' Sora commanded as Aqua zoomed off without a word.

''Ven we need to locate the bombs. Use the map in your armour to find them.''

Ven activated his map to see 7 bombs located at the center of each largley populated area: Radiant garden,Disney Town,Imperial city(Land of dragons), Agrabah desert, Wonderland,Traverse town and Twilight Town. ''Wow that's a lot of Bombs. How will we get them all?'' Ven asked,shocked.

''Ill go to Agrabah,Ven go to Disney town and then Wonderland ill contact everyone else on the intercom.'' The duo quickly split to defuse the bombs in what seemed like a hopeless effort.

Meanwhile, Aqua arrived at the hospital to see Roxas running out with bite and claw marks. ''OH MY GOD! Roxas what happened!?''

''I was watching the girls and then all of a sudden they started to...change...and they,Namine, attacked me. Like Sora did. Yellow eyes and everything. I think that the dark blast that bastard Vanitas shot had an effect on them.'' Roxas finished tears in his eyes

''How are they now?''

''I had to sedate them with some meds but they should be fine in a couple of hours.''

''Ok good here is what is going down.'' Aqua explained as the blonde listened in.

After the explanation Roxas froze, horrified. ''We have to go!'' he shouted as he and Aqua donned their armour. Just at that moment Sora called them via intercom. ''Aqua get to Traverse Town and Roxas, get to the Imperial city.''He said as the call ended. The duo sped to their respective locales not having any time to spare.

Xehanort smirked. Into the trap they had fallen.

His old and crooked laugh soon turned into a youthful one as he realised that he had won and nobody knew it yet and to him that was the best part. He could burn them the most now with the element of surprise. The 'young' Keyblade master exploded with dark energy as he tested his new found power by creating a mirror image clone of his old self before dissapearing and pressing the button.

All four arrived at the bombs at the same time and seeing that the timer on the bombs was only 30 seconds, quickly defused them using their keyblades. The question was,would they get the rest in time? ''Aqua,Radiant garden, Ven,Wonderland and me and Rox, Twilight lets go!'' Sora shouted as they tried to get to the bombs but to no avail. As soon as the group reached the remaining bombs,they reached the deadline on the timer 00:00:00. Rattles and shakes could be heard as the bombs started to explode...or did they? The top of the bombs opened to reveal a screen.'' _I can t believe you fell for my trap...beginners. Hmph. Pitiful. If you ever want to see the girls again. Meet me at the hospital._ '' Roxas' eyes widened. Namines in danger and the bombs were duds? The old bastard was going to pay. For everything.

Sora saw this message too and the two quickly rushed to the hospital to see non other than Master Xehanort himself. No words were spoken as they knew what was about to happen. Sora attacked first but his attack was blocked. By Kairi. Sirens went off in Sora head. He couldn't attack her. He loved her. But if he didn't...she would kill him. Roxas was having that same problem blocking all of Namine's ferocious attacks. But then he had an idea. He could free her from her darkness. He poised his keyblade as white energy gathered around the tip before it shot out...at Namine's heart. A heartless came out of her reverting her appearance back to normal as it exploded in a million pieces. Sora repeated this process and the two laid their respective girls to rest away from the long battle ahead.

Ven and Aqua arrived as Roxas and Sora came back to the scene. All four prepared their ultimate moves/forms to take out Xehanort who stood before them. Sora went into final form and the trio prepared their _DIE_ move. Sora wondered though why the man wasn't attacking. Sora went I first landing a multitude of hits in the blink of an eye. He then moved out of the way so that the trio could blast Xehanort to dust and they did. They had done it. They had finally won! The man who had caused them great turmoil for so long had perished. All of them powered down.''Woohoo. I am spent!'' Roxas chirped

''Yeah so am I''Aqua barely breathed out.''Lets go home.''

Suddenly an all too familiar character arose from the shadows.

''No it can't''

''No way.''

''Terra!'' Aqua screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him. Terra looked the same as he did before his fatal mission because of Terra-Xehanort's shape-shifting powers. ''How did you get back to normal?!''

''Lets just say it was a need a was _possessed_ over.''

''Oh and Aqua''

''Yes Terra?''

''Its not Terra.'' ' Terra ' hissed whilst summoning his keyblade.

''Hm?''

 _''Its Xehanort!''_ as he rammed his keyblade through Aqua's stomach,effectively killing her,as her guts were spread across the concrete floor.


End file.
